Catherine 'Cat' Mist
"Oh! Hello my little cubby!" -Cat. Design Cat is a robotic kangaroo nannybot 9000 created by The Federation for the sole purpose of raising a single child, The Alchemist. She stands at a whopping 10 feet tall, and is very agile, able to jump long distances with ease, and balance on the end of her tail. She also seems to have a bit of narcissism, as she was created to be 'perfect' for taking care of a single cub, she believes herself to be able to take care of ALL cubs, and treats everyone as either a cub or caretaker. So far the only person she considers even somewhat of a caretaker is Merlin though she regularly treats him as a cub. Backstory As stated above, Cat was created for the purpose of babysitting The Alchemist so he wouldn't be a drain on resources aboard the USS Traveler. At the time she was a mobile diaper nanny bot, commonly referred to as a 'diapercritter'. When her original body was destroyed, Tec rebuilt her in her more recognized form of a mechanical endoskeleton with a plush surface. She then accompanied The Alchemist on his following adventures. In Lute and Edgar, she pilots The Star Piercer, and drives it straight through Zeaphyr, killing the evil tyrant. During the Mage's Duel, she comforted a collapsed Culania, and gave moral support to both Edgar and Lute. Due to her artificial creation, she did not appear in ''Falling Down ''which primarily took place in the afterlife. Cubs in Care-A-Lot Her role here was small, she only appeared at the beginning to inform Lute he'll need to watch over the 'cubs' while she and Kyo went to explore a world that was too dangerous for organic life forms to live on. Project Horizon Cat's adventure here was a bit bigger. While looking for Syrus in the nursery, she ran into Lute, who was attempting to steal a diaper from the supplied. She confronted him on it, and realized he enjoyed wearing them. Lute convinced her not to tell Edgar about it, on the condition that he agreed to be her 'cub'. He would need to refer to her as Nana Cat, have her change his diaper, and in private, drink from a bottle she gives him. Lute complies. Later she goes to check up on him, where he reveals his terror of revealing his desire to his mate Edgar. Cat reassures him that she won't tell, but 'someone else might'. Lute panics, remembering his battle with Kyo, and runs off still in a diaper, much to Cat's delight. After the truth comes out, Cat helps him become more comfortable with wearing diapers, and proceeds to diaper Edgar in the process. During the final battle, she's treating the wounded in Edgar's shield with her basic first aide skills, and later drives The Star Piercer towards Tec. Relationships The Mist Family She is seen as the Den mother, and takes her position with much pride. She's usually taking care of Abigail or Culania, and when she's not she's doing other things around The Star Piercer. Everyone respects her, and know far better than to anger her, less they face her wrath. Trivia * She has no actual combat skills. * She is to date, the tallest member of The Mist Family. * Her pouch can fit Culania, Abigail, Syrus, and Merlin with ease. Category:Characters